


One Million Words Fluff Bingo Card

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW fluff bingo 2016 [1]
Category: CSI: Miami, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Librarians (TV 2014), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bingo Card for the LJ Community One Million Words</p><p>Story promptes:<br/>1) Fireworks (Librarians, Jacob/Cassandra)<br/>2) Vows of Love (Walking Dead, Daryl/Beth)<br/>3) Moonshine (Walking Dead, Daryl/Beth)<br/>4) Vacation (CSI: MIami/Hawaii Five-O crossover, Horatio/Steve)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Million Words Fluff Bingo Card




End file.
